love and other wings
by carlyroxursox
Summary: max and fang love each other. what happens when max and fang spend 2 much time together. does max freak? does fang cheat on her...?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I HOPE U LUV IT. COMMENTS ARE SUGGESTED AND IDEAS R LOVED**

**CARLYROXURSOX**

CHAPTER 1 LUNCH

FANG POV

Today the sun was big and bright, also extremely hot, just like max. we were on our way to the pic nic and saw max staring at me. she mouthed something to me. since she was 10 feet out i guessed she just said I LOVE YOU.

wait a second, max saying I LOVE YOU. i know its sounds weird but i love her to. we've been together for 2 years now.

we finished saving the world 1 year ago when the apoyclapse thing was over. it turned out that it was just a trick.

the flock( angel, gazzy, nudge, and iggy) stayed in their own homes. nudge and iggy were happily in love and angel and gazzy went their own ways. that leave me and max. let me say that again "ME"and "MAX".

"fang"

i turned around and saw max.

"whats up" i said

"well since were here alone"..

before she could finish her scentence i pike her up and gave her a sweet kiss. 2 minutes later we broke off for air.

"I love".

"i love you more" said fang.

i need to go to the bathroom.

ok be right back, said fang

now is my time to set up the pic nice.

i took out the blanket and put the food all over.

i set out the radio and put the rose in the center of the plate.

i heard something in the background

i thought it was max

i turned around and saw nothing

i laid down before max came back.

just as i lied down max came back and laid on me.

"hey" i said.

as i kissed her check.

i put on all by myself witch was her favorite song

MAX POV

he turned on the radio and i heard my favorite song

how did you know that was my song.

because i know everything, he said with deep look in his eyes

i kissed him witch started off slow and sweet and then hard. i sat up and he pulled me back back tickling me.

"STOP" i yelled laughing

what the password, he said

fang aswome

fangs hot

good one but your close.

I LOVE FANG.

YES MAM, he said grabbing my ass and hugging and kissing me.

**I BETTER HAVE 1 REVIEW WHETHER ITS BAD OR GOOD IF U WANT ME 2 GO ON. BTW MORE AND MORE FAXNESS AS THE STORIE ENDS. MAYBE EVEN KIDS...**


	2. Chapter 2

**SRRY FOR ALL THE SPELLING MISTAKES MY COMP IS SPAZY. ILL GO BACK AND FINISH IT. COMMENTS ARE SUGGESTED AND IDEAS ARE LOVED.**

**MAX POV**

I woke with Fang's wings covering me. I got up and walked to the shower.

As i turned it on, Fang waled in. When he looked at me i blushed.

"There's no reason to blush, I've seen you naked like 50 million times", said Fang.

"I'm not blushing"

"Then why is your face all red", said Fang.

**"**Because it is", Max said.

"Whatever you say", Fang said with big eyes.

Before i could comment back he gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"Do you remember what today is" Fang said.

"What", Max said.

**"**Today was the day the flock was coming over".

"Oh yah, I cant believe it's been 2 years since we've sent them".

**IGGY POV**

"We need to leave now Nudge", said Iggy.

''Fine", said Nudge.

Nudge walked out of the room with a blue dress with with sparkle sandals.

"Wow", said Iggy.

"Oh stop drilling", said Nudge

It took me a second to get back to reality.

**ANGEL POV**

I took my earring from my box and put them in.

I took one last look of myself in the mirror and smiled.

**GAZZY POV**

I took my keys off the counter.

I took my coke and left.

**FANG POV**

"Oh I'm so excited", said Max

"Now, don't go all syco on them ok", Fang said with a crazy look on his face.

"Whatever you want", said Max.

We went into total make out session just as the door bell rang.

**NOW I BETTER HAVE 2 REVIEWS BY THE END OF THIS WEEK. + SEX?**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. SRRY 4 LEAVING U ON THE EDGE. **

**PEACE OUT CARLYROXURSOX**

**MAX POV**

"Hey guys".

I grabbed them all and squeezed.

After we departed, they ran to Fang.

"Whoo whooo to much Fang loving", said Fang.

"Sorry", they all said.

"Sooo wheres the baby", Iggy said in a slow voice.

"IGGGGGGGGGY",

I ran towards Iggy with my hands in a fist. I grabbed his shirt, but before i could do anything someone pulled me back.

I turned around and saw Fang.

"Aren't you angry that he said that"

"Yah, but that doesn't mean you should kill him. He was just joking sweetie".

"Come on guys lets have diner", Fang said.

When we walked into the room their was only 2 seats next to each other.

Even though Fang and I would have sat next to each other in the first place, it was very cute of them to do it.

"So whats for diner", said Angel.

"Well since Max can't cook i bought Chinese", said Fang

I took the heel of by shoe and kicked him.

"What was that for", Fang whispered

"Think about it."


	4. Chapter 4

**IT SEEMS LIKE A COUPLE OF PEOPLE DONT UNDERSTAND. THIS IS FAN****FICTION.**** THE STORIES CAN BE WHATEVER YOU WANT IT TO BE. I CAN CHANGE FANG TO BE GOTH TO A RAINBOW FAIRY PRINCESS. MAYBE I'LL SAY THAT THEY LOOSE THEIR WINGS. K JUST KIDING, BUT THIS IS MY STORY.**

**FANG POV**

After the kids left Max and I were alone.

I walked into the bedroom and sat down in bed. I sat down and after 10 seconds i\of relaxing I heard a scream.

"Fang", screamed Max.

I ran into the living room to see Max with he hand grabbing her foot.

"Are you okay?", said Fang

"Not really. I think I need to get in bed.", said Max.

I picked her up wedding style into our room.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Can you start a warm bath for me?", said Max.

"Sure", said Fang

"Wait, can you help me take off my pants?", said Max.

I walked up to her legs and slowly pulling off her pants. When they were finally off I took her underwear off. I couldn't help my self but kiss her. It started slow and sweet, then warm and hard.

"I love you.", said Max.

"I love you even more", said Fang.

She slowly pulled down my pants. I took the hem of her shirt and started pulling it up. Then I slid my hands up her back and took her bra off.

After we were totally naked I broke off and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water to hot. Then I went back to Max and picked her up into the bath.

When we finally got in in i whispered if she wanted to do "it"

"Yes", said Max

I took a deep breath, then in and out. It was slow, then fast and sexy.

I layed her in my lap and kissed her at the same time.

**THANKS FRO BEING PATIENT. I MUST HAVE 10 REVIEWS. **

**PEACE OUT**

**CARLYROXURSOX**


	5. AN UPDATE ABOUT UPDATES

**IF NO ONE REVIEWS IM NOT GONNA CONTINUE. **

**STEPS ON HOW TO REVIEW**

**GO THE THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY AND HIT REVIEW. IT DOESNT ASK 4 UR EMAIL OR ANYTHING. U CAN PUT A RANDOM NAME IN IT. ALSO, IT CAN BE NICE OR MEAN.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I CANT WAIT SO IM UPDATING AGAIN TODAY. IM STILLLLLLLLL WAITING 4 MY TEN REVIEWS.**

**MAX POV**

I woke up the next morning with Fangs arm around my breast. I whispered into Fangs ear. "Hey there sexy". He turned over and said "HEY"

He told me that last night I kept moaning in my sleep. I told him it probably was just a dream.

"Were do you want to go for breakfast?", asked Fang

Im up for anything you want.

We got dressed and left for the Waffle Warehouse.

When we got into the car I gave him a kiss on the lips.

The restaurant was about 10 minutes away. We held hands the whole way. When we got there, there was no line, so we just seated ourselves.

I told Fang that I had to go to the bathroom. He told me to take my time. He's so sweet.

When I came back our food was on the table. I wonder how long i was gone.

"Are you ok, you took like 15 minutes?", said Fang

"Yah, do you think we could take this to go?" I asked.

"Sure", said Fang.

**FANG POV**

I sure hope Max is ok. She was acting really strange at the restaurant.

Just as we got to the car Max ran into the bushes and started throwing up.

I ran up to her and asked if she was ok.

"I need to get home", said Max.

When we got home Max ran into the bathroom and started throwing up more.

**MAX POV**

I reached into the medicine cabinet and took out the pregnancy test. I didn't think I was pregnant, but I did have all the symptoms.

5 minutes later I looked at it.

OMG, I'm prego.

"Max are you ok?", said Fang outside of the bathroom.

"Yah"

I think I"m gonna get into bed. I unlocked the door and before I took a step out Fang hugged me to death. Then he picked me up wedding style into the bathroom. He started kissing me, but before his hand got to my butt and I said stop.

"What's wrong", said Fang.

"Well I'm pregnant"


	7. UPDATE

**OK IM NOT FORCING REVIEWS, BUTT IF YOU DONT REVIEW EVERY ONCE AND A WHILE I WONT UPDATE. I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT SO FAR! **


	8. Chapter 6

**OK SO I GOT A COUPLE OF REVIEWS. HOWEVER YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHEN I SAID ****YOU DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW**** I MENT THAT FROM NOW ON. BTW REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE QUICKER AND BETTER(IM NOT FORCING YOU).**

**FANG POV**

" OH MY GOD"

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"DO I NEED TO EXPLAIN THE WHOLE CYCLE TO YOU, AGAIN?", said Max.

No I understand how it happens. We only did it one time. Aren't you suppose to do it like 3 times.

"No", said Max.

"I think I'm going to fly to my moms today", said Max

"No, you need to drive. The baby can weigh you down", said Fang.

"Fine, can you drive with me", asked Max.

"Sure", said Fang.

I kissed Max on the lips sweetly and whispered that everything will be ok. She took my back and squeezed me into a hug.

We packed the bags and took a paper bag for Max.

**MAX POV**

On the way there I threw up about 10 times. When we pulled into the driveway of my moms house. Fang came around to my door and opened.

"My lady", said Fang.

We took hands and started walking up the porch.

Are you sure you want to do this", said Fang.

"Yes"


End file.
